


The Spirifarer

by Fandom_Central_Director



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fox hybrids, Foxes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character(s), Reunions, Spirit World, Spirits, based on a game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Central_Director/pseuds/Fandom_Central_Director
Summary: Suna Rinatarou is given a job. Bring the spirits to the end. End of what? End of their journey. Keep them safe, and keep them happy. Bring them to the end when they're ready, and watch them reunite with their lost loves and friends.He's not sure if he can handle it, especially with his best friends: his foxes which cause mischief each time he doesn't have his eyes on them.(the characters and ships listed are the major characters in the story, everyone else is only briefly mentioned and seen)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 3





	1. The New Spiritfarer

Grey-yellow eyes slowly opened and looked at the sky. Where was he? Was he finally dead?

“You’re awake.”

Apparently not. Rintarou Suna sat up and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a boat, on a river, through… a swamp? He looked around at the trees and overgrown plants, before settling his eyes on the giant beast before him. A black hood covered his face, and he seemed to be a mass of grey smoke.

“Hello, Rintarou Suna.”

“That’s my name… don’t wear it out,” Suna told him. He was now standing up, half-glaring at the figure.

“Who are they?”

Suna glanced at the foxes at his feet. His best friends for the last five years. He looked back up at him, “Atsumu and Osamu. They’re my pets.”

“I see…”

Suna glared at the water. He considered whether he should try to row away from this thing or attack the creature.

“You’re wondering who I am… I’m unimportant.”

“Why?”

“Because I will be dead soon.”

Suna nodded and looked at the bottom of the boat. He watched his two foxes sleeping at his feet before he decided to look back up at the figure.

“Okay. Why am I here? What are you?”

“I am the Spiritfarer.”

Suna heard stories. A person who helped you after you died. Tying loose ends and getting you to the end. He thought it was fake… but now… 

“Why am I here?”

“I think you already know.”

Suna did know. And he cringed at what he was about to hear.

“You are the new Spiritfarer. You have been chosen due to your… abilities. While you may seem lazy and disinterested by things on the outside, you find that studying about the dead is interesting, no?”

Suna nodded. 

“Then this is your new job,” He held out his hand, and a ball of light formed in front of Suna, “This is your Everlight, and it will aid you in helping out the spirits in their final moments. Do you understand?”

The ball of light wrapped itself around Suna, before forming a necklace around his neck. He hummed and nodded again. 

“Good. Now… ad- Hey, wait-”

Atsumu and Osamu suddenly awoke and bounded into the mist. Suna tried to grab them, but they were too quick. When they returned, they each had a ball of Everlight in their mouths.

“Oh, whatever,” The figure sighed and sat on his old, worn-out raft, “Farewell, Rintarou. We shall meet again…”

The raft floated backward, entering the gates that shined brighter than any Sun. It made Suna shield his eyes with his arm. When he moved it down, the figure was gone, and he was alone. No human for miles.

Suddenly, the boat lurched in the opposite direction of the gate, making Suna fall with a thud. He groaned and gazed at the sky, wondering why he was the one. Out of everyone in the world; just cause he liked learning about dead people? He thought the reasoning was bullshit, but the old Spiritfarer is dead, and now he has the job. 

The boat docked at a port, making Suna break away from his thoughts. He stood up and climbed up the dock. In front of him, he saw a giant boat with quite a bot of trash decorating it.

“This seems like a room you would have if you were human,” He glanced at Atsumu as he mumbled his comment, which earned him a bite on his left ankle.

He walked over to the boat, before noticing his foxes follow him. He was unsure if he should bring them along. He used his foot to push them back. They made noises of protest, and he looked at them.

“No, you guys. You can’t go with me. It’s too dangerous…” He tried to shoo them away, but it was futile. They kept following after his trail, much to his dismay. He kicked them away before boarding his boat. 

As he walked away from the edge, he heard little pats of tiny paws. He sighed when he turned and saw the foxes waiting for him expectantly.

“Fine,” he took off his bucket hat and set it on Atsumu’s head before walking to the mast of his ship, the foxes hot on his heels, “You two can go with me. I’m just being… really lazy right now.”

He dropped the sail before going to raise his anchor. He grunted when his boat moved immediately and he looked out at the horizon.

He didn’t even know where to start.


	2. Getting Ready For My New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna gets ready for his new job

Suna fell asleep in the basket of the mainmast, a fact that he was upset about. He rubbed his back when he stood, looking down at the water. Memories of his new job flooded his mind, and he groaned. He stood at the ledge of the basket, before jumping on a large, metal crate that was part of his trash pile.

“I really need to get rid of this crap.”

“Hey, Spiritfarer!”

He turned to a rough voice. It belonged to a man on a dock, who had shark-like teeth. He was waving at Suna like he knew who he was, and they were old high school friends.

Suna dropped down and ran to turn his boat towards the dock. When he was close enough, he dropped his anchor and got into his raft that was detached from the ship. He saw Osamu follow him into the raft.

“No Atsumu?”

Osamu shook his head, and Suna hummed. Atsumu was often regarded as the lazier fox. He lowered him and Osamu into the water, and he noticed his Everlight turned into an ore.

“Well… that’s convenient.”

He rowed to the docks. When he landed, his Everlight went back to how it normally is. He climbed up onto the docks and looked around. The man was no longer there.

“Did I just imagine that-”

“Ah, sorry, needed to attend to some business!”

A booming voice rang in Suna’s ears, and he winced at it. He saw the man he noticed on the dock.

“Uh, hi…”

“Hey there! Name’s Tanaka Ryuuonsuke! You, Spiritfarer?”

“Suna… Rintarou Suna.”

“Nice to meet you, Suna-san!”

“Uh… how did you know I’m the Spiritfarer?”

“That Everlight you got on your neck.”

Suna glanced down at his Everlight. It was a little obvious.

“Okay… why did you point me out? Is the Spiritfarer really that famous or something?”

“Kinda!” Tanaka chuckled, “I’ve met the Spiritfarer about 14 times now.”

“Wait… what?”

“You didn’t understand it?” He raised an eyebrow, “I would have thought you would have gotten it from that hint.”

Suna cocked his head, “Are you… dead?”

“Yep. Each time I meet a Spiritfarer, they offer me to go with them to the gate. I always decline though…”

“Why?”

“At first? Pettiness. But now… I want someone to join me…”

Suna watched his lovestruck face before nodding and turned his head to his messy ship.

“You called me over here for a reason?”

“I couldn’t help but notice your, uh, junkyard of a ship.”

Suna smirked and looked at his ship, “Really? What was it, the giant metal crate?”

“That gave it away, yeah.”

Suna chuckled, and shook his head, “I assume you have a way to make it… un-messy?”

“Yes, actually! Noya!”

A shorter male ran out, and he was pushing a crate in front of him. Suna cocked an eyebrow and looked up at the man.

“What’s this?”

“This is a crafting bench! Basically, you break things down with it, and use materials to make more things! Since you’re going to have spirits on your boat for a while, you’re gonna need places where they sleep, things they can eat, and all that junk!”

Suna nodded and took the crate. His Everlight shined and brought the crate up to his ship.

“That is really convenient.”

Tanaka laughed, “I’m sure it is! Come back to my port if you need any more upgrades, got it! I’m the best!”

“I’m sure you are… thanks for the bench.”

“No problem kid! Just don’t be a stranger!”

Suna nodded, and he and Osamu walked back to the raft, rowing to the ship. When they got on deck, they saw that Atsumu was playing with a bottle that had a slip of paper inside. Suna bent down and picked up the bottle, getting a small growl from Atsumu.

“Hm… Karasuno Isle… I guess I should stop there first if I want to get spirits,” He looked at the mess, “Right, I need to clean that up.”

He stuffed the bottle in his pocket before jumping up to where he saw his crafting bench landed. He opened up a blueprint and saw that his Everlight had the ability to scrap everything and collect the materials.

“Oh, that is cool.”

He did this and saw everything disappear.

“Where did it-”

His Everlight began glowing, and when he picked it up, he saw all the materials had transferred into the orb.

“You really are amazing. Hm… what can I build with you guys…?”

Suna decided to build a small kitchen and a dorm living space before setting his Everlight back against his chest. He turned and saw the buildings there, so he jumped down to see how they looked inside.

The kitchen was small, but the oven gets the work done. The dorm room was also small, and it only had one couch, but he knew the spirits would be comfortable for now.

He walked back to the captain’s cabin, and saw a projector, with a partially filled map. He saw the Evergate, the pier where he got his ship, and Tanaka’s Port on the map.

“Oh, that… that is cool.” He smiled to himself and put in the coordinates for Karasuno Isle. He felt the ship lurch forward, and when he looked out his window, Tanaka was waving happily at him.

“Well… I have a new friend who isn’t a fox.”

Osamu growled and Atsumu bit his ankle, making Suna chuckle at them. He smiled fondly at them and turned to walk out of the cabin to lean on the railing.

“Well… I guess I’m more equipped to do this… even if I’m still not fully ready… I’m ready enough.”


End file.
